


Solitude

by Little_Freak



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Childhood, Fluff, Gen, God of Mischief, God of Thunder - Freeform, Thor Odinson - Freeform, Thorki - Brothers, loki laufeyson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Freak/pseuds/Little_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight year old Loki enjoys being alone to read, but Thor always sees past his desire for solitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> I've written before for other websites, but since joining Archive of Our Own I told myself that I needed to try and step up my writing. 
> 
> So, I tried... 
> 
> This is a scene of fluff between the child Prince's, I hope you enjoy it.

_Once on a time there were two brothers; one was called True, and the other Untrue. True was always upright and good towards all, but Untrue was bad and full of lies, so that no one could believe what he said. Their mother was a widow, and hadn't much to live on; so when her sons had grown up, she was forced to send them away, that they might earn their bread in the world. Each got a little scrip with some food in it, and then they went their way._

_Now, when they had walked till evening-_

“Loki?”

The young Prince closed his book with a heavy sigh; nowhere on Asgard was safe to hide from Thor while he was looking, but he was sure the place he’d chosen this time would provide him with the most solitude to read. The large tree next to the stables had foliage enough to provide the raven haired boy with shelter from both the sun and his persistent brother. He should have realised Thor would search every inch of the Palace and beyond if it meant finding his younger sibling.

Still hidden from his brother, Loki peeked from beyond the green leaves he had called shelter, and spied Thor checking the stables. He wouldn’t go inside, of course; their father’s horse Sleipnir had distaste for him that stemmed from many hours of torment. It only took Sleipnir’s kick to his stomach twice for Thor to see where he was not welcome.“You seek me where I am not, brother.”

“This is not the time for gaming, Loki. There is a serious matter we must discuss.” Thor appeared to be following the sound of Loki’s voice as his eyes searched the sky from which he’d heard it.

“You believe every matter to be one of the utmost importance; why should I believe it to be true now?”

At last his eyes rested upon the branch on which Loki sat, the ten year olds lips falling into an amused smile at finding his brother in such a place. “Were you not the one who told me that tree’s were not for climbing?”

“When you become desperate enough, you search for solitude in even the most unlikely of places.” Loki drawled, fiddling with the leather bound book in his hands.

“Father is always busy; do not take it to heart.”

How was it that Loki could place as many walls as an eight year old could think of around him, and yet Thor would burst through them? He was a brother who provided Loki with great annoyance at times, but no one knew Loki like Thor did.

“He’s never too busy for you, Thor.” He mumbled miserably, childish thoughts of favouritism coming to the front of his mind. True to the colour of the tunic he wore, Loki was green with envy when he thought of their Father’s interactions with Thor in comparison to the ones he shared with himself.

Thor’s arms came to cross over his silver and blue tunic, giving Loki a look of disbelief. Not once had he believed that their Father had favourites, but there seemed to be nothing he could do to change Loki’s beliefs. “You and I both know that is not true. Just last week I asked Father to help me with my reading and he couldn’t make it. It was my good fortune that you happened to be around to help.”

“I’d help you with anything.”

“And I with you,” he smiled in reply, “Now, come down from there before you fall and I have to pull your unfortunate behind to the healers.”

It was obvious that Thor wasn’t going to leave him to his reading, and Loki knew from experience that his brother would be more than happy to climb the tree after him and pull him from her branches. It was the wisest choice to leave through his own will, he told himself as he tossed the book down ahead of him and descended from the tree.

“You climb like a girl.”

With his feet planted firmly on the ground and his book in his hands once more, Loki was more than comfortable enough to scowl at his brother. He was much smaller than Thor and his ability to climb was impaired by this, but at least he had a silver tongue that even Thor could not be shielded from. “At least I do not have the hair of one.”

Thor chuckled and slipped an arm around Loki’s neck to pull him down and ruffle the raven hair ontop of his brother’s head.

“What was this matter that you were so eager to speak with me about?” Loki asked as he tugged himself away from Thor’s boisterous games.

“Ladies Sif and Sigyn have challenged us to a game of strength! They believe that we cannot lift the heavy rocks by the lake,” He grinned, stretching his hands out before him. “I have accepted on behalf of both of us.”

One day, Loki would find the solitude to sit alone with his brother gone from his sight. One day he would finish reading the tale of the brothers True and Untrue, and learn a lesson from which he would not forget.

Today, however, was not that day.

As the two brothers walked away from the tree that would slowly become Loki’s happy place, the elder brother slipped an arm around the others neck, pulling him close as the two walked away.

“You’ll always be my favourite, Loki.”


End file.
